


7 Minutes of Heaven

by CrybabySapphire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrybabySapphire/pseuds/CrybabySapphire
Summary: Kiibo Iidabashi gets roped into playing 7 minutes in heaven. And his partner is none other than Kokichi Ouma.





	7 Minutes of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

 

_ “Who's idea was this anyway?” _

This is the thought that went through Kiibo's head as one of his classmates suggested playing 7 minutes in heaven during their study group.

 

“Okay, so, everyone has put their name in the bowl, correct?” Kaede asked as she held up the bowl filled with paper.

Everyone nodded, they were all sitting at different places. Some on the couch and chairs, others on the floor.

 

“Perfect. Kokichi, you go first!” Kaede said as she handed the short boy the bowl.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and mixed the papers around before blindly pulling out a scrap piece of paper, his eyes widened when he saw who's name was written on it.

 

“Kiibo Iidabashi.”

 

Kiibo's eyes widened as he heard his name. “What?”

“Alright! Into the closet you go!” Two of their classmates said as the shoved the duo into the closet.

 

“7 minutes start now!”

 

Kokichi scowled at the door before facing Kiibo. There was little room between the two, but they still kept their distance.

 

“Do you even know how to play this game?” Kokichi asked as he looked at the albino with an unamused look.

“We… We just stay in here for 7 minutes?” Kiibo replied with an uncertain tone in his voice.

 

Kokichi shook his head before leaning awfully close to Kiibo. “Nope. For 7 minutes, we can get away with whatever we want.” He smirked.

 

Kiibo felt a small bit of dread. Kokichi didn't look all that friendly in the lighting, like a predator who caught its prey.

 

“A-anything? Well in that case.” Kiibo wrapped his arms around Kokichi and held him close in a hug.

“Eh?” A blush made its way to Kokichi's face as he was held tightly.

 

“I've always wanted to hug you.” Kiibo admitted, not loosening his grip.

“Too… Tight…” Kokichi struggled to get out, Kiibo had one hell of a bear hug.

 

Kiibo loosened his hold on the shorter boy, apologizing for squeezing him too hard.

 

Kokichi took a few deep breaths before wrapping his arms around Kiibo, hugging him back. “If you wanted a hug, you could have just said so… Stupid nerd…” He mumbled.

 

Kiibo would have said something in protest of him being called a nerd, but the feeling of Kokichi's warmth was too nice to ruin.

 

“Hey Kiibo. Close your eyes.” Kokichi commanded as he pulled away from the hug.

Kiibo tilted his head in confusion, but he closed his eyes. His nerves were starting to make him tense up a little.

 

“Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you.” Kokichi whispered as he leaned forward.

Kiibo did as he was told and relaxed a little.

 

Kokichi's face came closer to Kiibo's, he had roughly 4 minutes left to do this, and he wasn't going to miss this chance.

 

Kiibo's nerves got the better of him and he opened his eyes, only to blush when he saw how close Kokichi's face was to his.

 

Kokichi pulled away quickly, his face now the colour of a rose. “H-Hey! You're not supposed to open your eyes yet!” He yelped as he was caught off guard.

 

Kiibo blinked. “Kokichi… Were you… trying to kiss me?” He asked, still stunned.

Kokichi looked down and nodded. “Yeah… I was…”

 

Kiibo placed one of his hands on Kokichi's cheek and lifted his face to look at him. “I don't mind.”

 

Kokichi perked up and wrapped his arms around Kiibo's neck. He leaned forward, feeling a little nervous.

Kiibo wrapped his other arm around Kokichi's waist and leaned forward, capturing the smaller boy's lips in his own.

 

The kiss was short and sweet, it didn't escalate, it was just a sweet kiss.

But Kiibo swore it was really like he was in heaven.

 

Kokichi pulled away and covered his blush. “That… that was really nice…”

Kiibo blushed and looked Kokichi in the eyes, he never noticed how pretty they really were.

 

“Can we do that again?” The question slipped out of Kiibo's mouth.

Kokichi blushed from the request, but he locked lips with Kiibo again.

 

The kiss was just as heavenly, and if Kiibo didn't know any better, he thought he'd become addicted to the kisses.

Kokichi sighed and melted into the kiss, only pulling away when a loud knocking was heard on the door.

 

“1 minute left!”

 

Kiibo pouted from the lack of time they had left, which Kokichi took note of.

“Sorry Kiiboy, looks like we're being kick out of heaven.”

 

Blue eyes looked up to meet Purple. “Well… not unless…” Kiibo took a deep breath. “We could go on a date together.”

 

Kokichi blushed from the offer. “A date? Like, with hand holding and kisses and all that mushy stuff?”

Kiibo nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Kokichi grinned and pressed a quick final kiss to Kiibo's lips. “Absolutely, let's go on a date!”

 

Kiibo had a bright smile as the closet door opened.

“Alright, time's up! Come on out.”

 

The closet door opened and Kokichi walked out first with a blank face, acting unimpressed with the 7 minutes. Kiibo followed with a small smile and blush on his face.

 

“All right, Kiibo, your turn now.” Kaede said as she handed him the bowl.

Kiibo mixed the papers and pulled a scrap out, a wide smile growing on his face as he read the name.

 

“Kokichi Ouma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the end good? I wish to know your guy's thoughts.


End file.
